


about conhank 2

by orphan_account



Category: about conhank
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 小马哥丢人核平线，康纳解放线，卡拉丢人全灭线。（Still 草稿坑（我当时脑子里在想什么？？？





	about conhank 2

按下脏弹按钮的时候马库斯知道一切都无法回头了。极高分贝的电磁声在耳边响起，他踏着被震碎的玻璃碎片，走出门。剩下不多的仿生人向他靠近。再往前看，一大片仿生人军团浩浩荡荡地朝着他的方向进发。

马库斯把他们的旗帜重新立起来。他退除皮肤层，露出只属于他们自己的特征，神色坚定。

“我们，“

火光冲天，浓烟遮天蔽日。

“自由了！“

在空旷的战场上，千万的仿生人露出白色的，塑料般的皮肤，齐声高呼，声浪如山。

  
康纳疯了一般朝着汉克家的方向跑去。

“汉克！汉克！”他用力地敲着汉克家的门。汉克开门后，一把把康纳拽进来，揪着他的衣领把他按在墙上。

“你说这他妈是怎么回事！“ 汉克指着客厅里正在播放紧急消息的新闻，“原来马库斯是想他妈的把整个城市毁了是吗？”他咬牙切齿地瞪着对面的人，“你他妈早就知道会这样吧？他妈的我当时就不该……“

康纳皱着眉：“听着，汉克……我也不知道他会做到这个地步……他从来没有和我说过。“

汉克眼睛死死地盯着他。最后把他放下来，脱了力一般地扶着桌子，冷笑道，“马库斯真是他妈的好样的，居然用放射性武器。真他妈的疯了……“

“副队长，” 康纳认真地说，“您也听到了，底特律会变成一座空城，现在的当务之急是离开这里……”

“离开这里？去哪儿？“安德森抬起头看着康纳，好像听到了什么荒谬的笑话。看到后者露出惊讶的表情他又摇了摇头。他闭上眼睛说到：”听着康纳，我已经一把年纪了，也没什么可以失去了。“ 他想起他和柯尔在这幢房子里面度过的时光。那时他还没有门的扶手高呢。”我不走。“他小声而又坚定地说。

“汉克，你必须走。“他的声音透出焦急，“底特律不能待了。交通工具都停用了但是我们可以开车去别的城市，我觉得……”

“闭嘴吧你。“汉克摆了摆手。“不就是死吗，反正我等了这么多年也等到这一天了，哈，居然不用我自己亲自动手。”他笑着说，“不过就是……和我的儿子团聚罢了……”

“没时间了汉克。“康纳扔下这句话不由分说就往厨房走去。

【吞拿鱼罐头】  
【麦片】  
【面包】（未过期）  
【黄油】  
【宠物罐头】

他将扫描到的可以带走的食物全部都放到一个购物袋里面。相扑看到他拿起了狗罐头以为是有好吃的，在旁边不断地摇着尾巴。

“康纳你他妈是入户抢劫还是怎么样？“汉克抓着他往袋子里塞着东西的手对他喊道，“我都说了我不走，我他妈就是要死在这儿！”

“汉克，”康纳看着他说，“卡姆斯基之前对我说过在人类和仿生人这两个族群之间选定一个立场……我当然会选择我的族群，而现在，我的族群已经背离了我选择它的初衷。”抓着袋子的手松了一点，“所以我不会加入这场战争。我感觉到我走的每一步都是错的，我是个失败者。我也没什么在意的了。现在我想做的只是确保你的安全罢了。 “

汉克放下手来说：“康纳……“

“我们可以去另一个城市，我可以规划最优路线。”


End file.
